A wish forgotten
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Cahpitre trois!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya pas beaucoup d'action, mais si vous lisez bien, vous verrez ce qui ce passera dans les prochains chapitres!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A wish forgotten  
  
Chapitre 1 Un journal très intime  
  
« Un rêve oublier, un souhait effacer, pourquoi tout oublier? Si tôt si tard, que ce passais t'il si je n'aurais rien oublier, si j'aurait continuer a suivre mon rêve comme je l'avait commencer? J'ai tout abandonner! Seulement pour mes amis! Je voulait être avec eux. J'ai tout abandonner. Comme je peux être lâche parfois! Que vais-je faire maintenant que j'ai retrouver ce foutu livre, maintenant que j'ai retrouver mon souhait le plus cher au monde! Vais-je suivre la voix que je me suis donner il y a plus de 5ans, ou vais-je suivre mon nouveau destin. Que de question, jamais de réponse! Oh je t'en pris, quelqu'un aider moi! Je suis perdue dans mon monde! Je suis perdue dans ce monde! Chez moi, c'est la cacophonie! Mes frères s'amuse a tous faire sauter, mon plus vieux frère écrit des lettres a tout le monde et travail tout le temps avec papa! Et moi je suis toute seule avec toutes ces questions. Je vais me laisser guider! Comme tous me dit, va ou ton c?ur te dit d'aller! Mon c?ur est a la vengeance. . . je vais me venger! Je vais le tuer. . . je retrouverais mon souhait oublié. . . »  
  
Ginny ferma son journal intime car Ron, son frère entra dans sa chambre.  
  
-Ginny! Maman veux te parler!  
  
Ginny avait beaucoup change en une été! Elle était passé de joyeuse a énormément triste. Elle avait retrouver au début de l'été un livre dans le quel elle avait écrit tout ces rêves et tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était plonger a sa lecture pendant plus de 3 jours, maintenant elle préparait la réalisation de tout ces rêves et souhait et peu importe ce que ça lui coûtera. Ces cheveux était gras et tombait tristement sur le coté de son sombre visage.  
  
-Je suis occuper! Dit t'elle a son frère d'une façon un peu brusque.  
  
-C'est maman qui m'envoie!  
  
-Je m'en fiche!  
  
Ron était devenu le gardiens de l'équipe de Quidditch de Grinfondor et rentrait en septième année au collège Poudlard! Ginny, elle entrai en sixième année. Ron soupira, il cherchait désespérément a aider sa petite s?ur, mais chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose, elle lui jetait un livre au visage! Ron décida de renoncer et descendit a la cuisine. Ginny réouvrit son journal et poursuivit le fond de sa penser.  
  
« Demain, j'entrerait a l'école et je retrouverait ce garçon, avant qu'il ne parte! Avec lui, tous mes plans serons vrai et pourrons être fais! Ensuite, je demanderais a me venger, et j'aurait enfin la satisfaction de lui arracher son c?ur de pierre et le jeter dans la bouche du premier dragon que je verrait! Et cet autre garçon que je déteste tant, je lui ouvrirait le ventre et je le pendrait avec ces entrailles! Quelle joie!. . . après tout ça, les autres n'oublierons plus qui je suis, ils me connaîtrons me vénérons et je serait a ses coté, je serait tout pour lui, sa meilleure chasseuse! Je deviendrais ce que j'ai toujours voulu être. . . »  
  
Ginny referma son journal car la porte venait a nouveau de s'ouvrir.  
  
-Ginny, sort un peu de cette chambre! Dit la voix de sa mère.  
  
-Je m'en fiche! Va t'en! Répondit Ginny.  
  
Sa mère soupira, elle aussi avait tout fait pour l'aider, mais Ginny crachait au visage du premier qui tentait de l'aider! Elle avait transformer sa chambre en un espèce d'antre de vampires, tout était sombre et sadique. Elle avait placer un cercueil sous sa fenêtre et chaque soir avant de dormir, elle buvait un verre de sang qu'elle faisait apparaître a coup de baguette magique. Elle vivait comme un vampire, même si elle en était pas un. Toute la nuit, elle pratiquait des sortilèges en magie blanche et ce risquait a la magie noire. Elle invoquait des démons et des anges, parfois ils venaient d'autres non.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ginny pris que quelque minutes a tout préparer pour l'année a l'école! Elle emmena toutes ses affaires et ne laissa rien du tout chez elle! Elle aida son père a tout entrer dans la voitures et elle partis en compagnie de ces frères. Pendant le voyage elle faisait semblant de lire un livre nommé « les sort et enchantement niveau 6 » Ils arrivèrent a la gare quelque minutes plus tard! Ginny emporta ces affaires et franchit la barrière. Elle se dépêcha de trouver un compartiment vide et s'y installa. Elle ressortis son journal et continua a écrire ce qu'elle avait en tête.  
  
« Me voilà en route vers mon destin! Bientôt je pourrait savourer ma vengeance et je pourrait déchirer de la chair fraîche! J'ai l'intention de me rendre dans un domaine de vampires! Chez les moldus, ils appelle ça, des antres! Dans notre monde c'est des domaines. Ensuite, lorsque je serait puissante et que les démons m'aiderons, je commencerait mon plan A! et je pourrait enfin toucher a ma première victime! Mais tout d'abord faudra que je prouve ma fidélité. »  
  
Elle ferma son livre, elle avait entendue quelqu'un marcher dans le corridor, le train était partis depuis déjà quelque minutes. La porte du compartiment de Ginny s'ouvrit et Drago Malefoy entra.  
  
-Wow! Qui est tu? Dit t'il.  
  
Dans ces rares moment ou il paraissait gentil, Drago était tout seul. Ginny lui fit un faux sourire et ces penser tournait vers la torture en regardant les yeux du jeune garçon blond.  
  
-Je suis Ginny Weasley! Dit t'elle brusquement.  
  
-Ah! Je t'avait pas reconnu! Je peux rester avec toi?  
  
Il n'entendit même pas la réponse de Ginny et ferma la porte. Il s'assit en face d'elle et regarda dehors. Ginny pris le risque d'ouvrir son livre et écrivit ce a quoi elle pensait.  
  
« Il est la, mon plan A! Je ne sais pas comment lui poser la question, mais je devrait me dépêcher! Calme toi Ginny, pose lui une question, ensuite tu le torturera pour le fait qu'il ne t'aille pas reconnu. Non, je ne peux pas le torturer, j'ai besoin de lui. . . «   
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les baisa rapidement en remarquant qu'il la regardait.  
  
« Il me regarde! Mais qu'il parle. «   
  
-Qu'est ce que tu écrit la dedans? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Des idées pour torturer et tuer ceux qui m'énerve! Dit t'elle sans retenu.  
  
-Ah bon! Et tu en a beaucoup?  
  
-Quand même assez! Dit Ginny et tournant les pages de son journal pour montrer le nombre de pages qu'elle avait écrit.  
  
-Et sur moi, tu en a? Demanda Drago en avalant difficilement sa salive.  
  
-oui! Dit Ginny en s'arrêtant sur une page!  
  
-Je peux savoir? Demande Drago.  
  
-Non sinon tu te promènera dans une cage d'argent! Dit Ginny sadiquement.  
  
Elle observa l'air de Drago, puis éclata de rire, mais d'un rire froid qui ressemblait légèrement a celui d'un vampire. Drago figeas dans son banc, « comme elle a changer » songea t'il. Il n'osa rien dire pendant un moment.  
  
-Drago!, J'ai entendu dire que ton père était un mangemort! C'est vrai? Demanda Ginny en fermant son bouquin.  
  
-Qui ta dit ça? Demanda Drago nerveusement en regardant subtilement la porte.  
  
-Peu importe qui me la dit! Dit Ginny en serrant son livre dans son sac et en sortant un grand couteau de cuisine bien affiler.  
  
-Oui, oui c'est vrai! Répondit Drago en redoutant le pire.  
  
-Très bien! Tu veux lui écrire avec moi? Dit Ginny en jouant avec la lame de son couteau.  
  
-Pour lui dire quoi?  
  
-Pour lui demander, de bien vouloir dire a son maître qu'une élève veux devenir son allier! Dit Ginny en pointant le couteau vers Drago.  
  
-Tu veux devenir mangemort? Dit Drago avec un sourire narquois.  
  
-Ne rigola pas avec une fille armer et affamée! Dit t'elle en se levant et en s'approchant dangereusement de Drago.  
  
-D'accord. . . écrivons lui! Il y a une plume et un morceau de parchemin dans mon sac!  
  
Ginny sortis la plume et le parchemin et demanda a Drago d'écrire une lettre qui ressemblait a :  
  
« Cher papa!  
  
Je t'écris déjà pour te demander si tu voulait dire a Tu-sais-qui, qu'une fille de l'école veux devenir son allier! Son nom est Ginny, Ginny Weasley! Elle te pris de ne rien dire a son père! Elle va renier sa famille si Tu- sais-qui l'accepte! »  
  
Drago envoya sa lettre par hibou postal. Ginny se rassit satisfaite du son premier plan. Elle serra son couteau et repris son bouquin.  
  
« Plan A enclancher! Il me reste plus qu'a trouver une Antre et tout sera parfait! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait une a Pré-Au-Lard! Et je pourrait sans doute trouver une potion dans la Réserve pour vivre le jour. Tout ira bien, si tout ce passe a merveille! Drago a très bien réagit, une chance, je n'avait que ça pour l'intimider un faux couteau affiler de farce et attrape de mes frères! Une chance qu'il ne la pas remarquer, sinon je serait mal partie! »  
  
Ils arrivèrent a Poudlard en fin d'après midi. Ginny entra dans le château et s'assit au bout de la table des Grifondor. Pendant tout le dîner et la cérémonie de répartition, elle resta silencieuse assise sagement dans son coin. Elle écrivit quelques passages dans son journal, dans lesquels elle disait qu'elle détruirait les cérémonie inutile de répartissions par la quelle tout le monde devait passé. Elle songeas même a torturer ces professeurs. Vers la fin de la soirée, elle retourna a sa chambre. Elle avait été nommé prefecte, donc elle avait une chambre pour elle toute seule, ce qui l'arrangea! Sous la fenêtre comme dans sa maison, elle fit agrandir le cercueil qui était devenu minuscule a la suite d'un sortilège. Elle plaça toute sa chambre comme chez elle. Elle souris en regardant sa chambre, plus morbide que celle qu'elle avait déjà eue. Elle se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit en pensant au cour du lendemain.  
  
Voilà c'est tout!!!!! J'espère que vous avez aimer ça! Et ce sera de plus en plus sadique et morbide au cour des chapitre!!!!!!! J'espère que vous aller aimer et me laisser de belle grosses review! Bonne ou non! Je m'en fiche! I dont care!  
  
Review pleasse!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Saria! 


	2. The house of blood

Chapitre 2  
  
The house of blood  
  
Lorsque Ginny se réveilla le lendemain, elle pris beaucoup de temps a ce rendre compte de l'endroit ou elle était. Elle souris en regardant sa chambre. Au bout de quelque effort supplémentaire, Ginny se leva et commerça a se préparer, puis descendit a la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y avait déjà des élèves partaient vers leurs cours. Quelqu'un passa a toute vitesse derrière elle et laissa tomber un petit bout de papier tout plier sur son assiette. Ginny regarda autour d'elle et reconnu la tête blonde de Drago. Elle attrapa le message et commença a le lire. Ceci disait :  
  
« Mon père ma répondu. Rejoint moi a l'heure du midi dans le cour de Rogue.  
  
Drago »  
  
Ginny, joyeuse cacha le message et se rendit a son cour de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle s'assit a sa place au fond de la classe. Le professeur arriva très bientôt. McGonagall commença son cour qui fut un de ces cours au quels tout le monde dors. Elle expliquait la méthode d'animagus. Ginny ouvrit son journal intime et nota ces penser.  
  
« l'école c'est enmerdant. Je crois que lorsque j'aurait tout mes pouvoirs je la détruirait. Le père de Drago a répondu a notre message. Vers midi je dois aller le rejoindre dans le cour de Rogue! Je me demande bien pourquoi cette endroit. Je vais en potion ensuite. Rogue sera sûrement la. Je comprend pas vraiment ou il veux en venir. »  
  
Ginny ferma son livre car la cloche venait de sonner. Elle se dirigeas tout sombrement vers son cour de potion. Elle entra dans la classe avant tout les autres. Elle pris sa place comme d'habitude au fond de la classe. Les autre éleves arriverent enfin et Colin Crivey viens s'asseoir pres d'elle.  
  
-A te regarder, on dirait une éleves de Serpentard! Dit t'il. Avec un sourire.  
  
-Peut-être que tu as raison! Répondit Ginny avec un faux sourire.  
  
-C'est nul, tu peux pas avoir raison tu est a Grifondor! S'exclama Colin.  
  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se tassa le plus loin possible de lui. Rogue arriva, il jeta un vif regard sur Ginny et tourna aussitôt la tête pour écrire au tableau.  
  
-Bizarre.Songeas Ginny.  
  
Après le cour, Ginny resta assise a sa place. Elle dessinait sur son journal une scène ou l'ont voit une personne pendue. Rogue était entrer dans sa réserve et faisais beaucoup de bruit. Ginny fit exprès de faire tomber un de ses livres. Rogue intriguer sortis de sa réserve.  
  
-Ah Miss Weasley! Vous attendez sans doute Monsieur Malefoy? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Oui!  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas et retourna dans sa réserve en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Drago arriva quelque minutes plus tard. Il s'assit a coté de Ginny.  
  
-Pourquoi tu veux devenir l'allier de Tu-sais-qui? Demanda t'il.  
  
-J'ai mes raisons! Tu est mangemort toi?  
  
-Non mais mon père voudrait que je le sois! Je trouve ca stupide moi! Répondit Drago en regardant ailleurs.  
  
-Alors, c'est quoi la réponse de ton père? Demanda Ginny impatiente.  
  
-Si tu veux être mangemort, va a Pré-Au-Lard ce soir! Mon père t'attendra avec Tu-sais-qui!  
  
-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fera?  
  
-Moi? Dit Drago en riant, moi si je ne viens pas avec toi se soir, mon père me tura. . .  
  
Ginny regarda ailleurs en pensant a tous pleins de trucs. Puis elle s'excusa et marcha vers la sortie. Elle se retourna vers Drago pour lui demander une dernière chose, mais celui ci venait d'entrer dans la réserve de Rogue. Ginny résista un moment, puis elle se dirigeas vers la porte de la réserve et se cacha. Elle entendit la conversation de Rogue et de Drago.  
  
-Professeur, qu'est ce que je vais faire? Demanda la voix de Drago.  
  
-Tant que tu sera a Poudlard rien ne t'arrivera!  
  
-Mais l'été prochain? Au vacances de Noël? S'inquiéta Drago.  
  
-Je trouverait un moyen! Ne t'en fais pas! Lui répondit Rogue.  
  
Ginny décidas qu'elle en avait assez entendu et quitta la salle de classe sans rien dire. Elle monta a sa salle commune et se coucha dans son lit. Elle réouvrit son livre.  
  
« Drago Malefoy, un garçon que je déteste. Il est l'un des premiers sur ma liste a éliminer. Mais comme il a changer. Il n'est plus mesquin ni narquois. Parfois je me demande si il n'est pas tomber sur la tête! C'est vrai que je l'ai vu que deux fois, mais ces deux fois, il aurait pu rire de moi, me ridiculiser a cause de mon nom! Mais il n'a rien dit. Il parlait avec moi comme si j'était supérieur a lui. Ca ma fais réfléchir ce qu'il disait. On dirait que j'ai pris sa place et lui la mienne. C'est le monde a l'envers..Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Ce soir je vais aller voir mon futur maître, je deviendrait mangemort! Ensuite j'irait dans une Antre de vampire. Je deviendra vampire et je lâcherais le seigneur des ténèbres! »  
  
Ginny ferma son livre et s'en alla a son prochain cour. En chemin elle rencontra Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry la regardait des coins des yeux, Ron murmurait des truc insensé et Hermione jetait des regard de pitié a Ginny. Celle ci bouillonna de rage.  
  
-Bientôt je le jure, vous auriez peur de me regarder! Songeas t'elle.  
  
Elle continua son chemin et se rendit en Histoire de la magie. Elle s'assit sur le coté pres de la fenêtre et regarda joyeusement en mijotant ces idées de meurtre. Puis le soir tomba. Ginny sortis hors de l'école puis marcha au abord du lac et s'apprêta a sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard mais quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle se retourna et eut un sombre sourire en reconnaissant Drago.  
  
-Que veux tu?Demanda tout de suite Ginny.  
  
-On se sens d'attaque madame! Rigola Drago, tu peux dire a mon père que je suis malade s'il te plait? Demanda Drago.  
  
Ginny regarda les yeux gris de Drago qui la suppliait du regard, on aurait dit qu'il avait retrouver tout son coté narquois qu'il avait perdu depuis les derniers jours.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. . . dit Ginny.  
  
-Je t'en pris! Dit au moins que tu le crois, comme ça, se ne sera pas mentir! Dit Drago suppliant.  
  
-D'accord! Répondit Ginny.  
  
Drago souris, un vrai sourire cette fois. Il s'avança vers Ginny et la serra contre lui en lui chuchotant un doux merci. Ginny recula et continua son chemin.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui me prend? Chuchota t'elle, est ce que je suis en train de commencer a aimer Drago? Non mais c'est quoi cette affaire la?  
  
Elle fit mine de jeter quelque chose par dessus son épaule et marcha de plus en plus vite vers Pré-Au-Lard. Une fois arrivée, elle marcha le long de la rue principal. Elle tourna dans une ruelle, elle suivait son instinct. Elle passa devant une maison, assez grande, très luxueuse et elle avait des airs morbide. Ginny reconnu même l'odeur du sang. Elle s'arrêta devant la maison et l'admira. Quelque minutes plus tard. Un homme sortis de la maison. Il avait de long cheveux noir qui flottait joyeusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, Ginny ressentis un long frison descend tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le vampire s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle sentait le regard de la créature sur elle, elle eut froid dans le dos, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle admirait tout les faits et geste que le vampire pouvait faire. Pour s'amuser, l'homme leva la main et lui fit un signe, seulement pour voir la réaction de la jeune fille. Ginny recula prise de panique. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua le seigneur des ténèbres et Lucius Malefoy au bout de la ruelle, elle tourna la tête vers le vampire, mais celui ci n'était plus la. Elle recula encore et marcha vers sa destinée. Lucius l'accueillit avec un sourire narquois, Voldemort, lui ne bougeas pas. Il la contempla du regard. Mal a l'aise Ginny tourna la tête.  
  
-Ou est Drago? Demanda Lucius.  
  
-Avant de quitter l'école, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était a l'infirmerie! Tenta Ginny.  
  
-Toujours a se plaindre de tout celui la! Marmonna Monsieur Malefoy.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave Lucius. Dit moi jeune fille, pourquoi veux tu devenir des miens? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix sifflante.  
  
-Parce que. . . je. . . crois que. . vous êtes mieux que de rester a rien faire et détruire une famille de sorciers au sang pur! Répondit Ginny en se sentant soudainement observer.  
  
Elle lutta pour tourner la tête vers la maison, et Voldemort la regardait de ses yeux rouges. Elle préféra attendre gentiment. Le seigneur des ténèbres hocha la tête et pris le bras gauche de Ginny. Sous sa paume droite, Voldemort avait la marque des ténèbres tatouer. Il appuya sa paume contre la peau douce de Ginny. La marque brûla le bras de la fillette pendant que l'encre et le maléfice entrait en elle. Elle laissa échapper un faible cris en imagina un mouvement dans son dos. Comme si quelqu'un s'agitait. Puis Voldemort retira sa main, Ginny regarda son bras, sous la lueur de la lune la marques des ténèbres, cette marque de soumission, brillait. Voldemort eux un faible rire et disparut dans un nuage de fumer suivit de Lucius Malefoy. Ginny se retourna et tomba sur le sol. Le vampire était tout près d'elle. Il se pencha et l'aida a se relever. Sa main était si froide. Froide comme la mort.  
  
-Bonsoir! Dit t'il d'une voix étrange, mais d'une belle voix.  
  
-Je. . . commença Ginny.  
  
-Pas la peine de me répondre, je sais ce que tu faisait. Je l'ai lu dans tes penser. . .  
  
-Vous lisez dans les penser des gens? S'étonna Ginny.  
  
-Oui! Je peux lire aussi profond que je le veux! Répondit le vampire.  
  
Ginny frissonna et serra son bras très fort contre sa poitrine.  
  
-Quel est ton nom? Demanda l'homme.  
  
-Ginny! Et vous?  
  
-Mon nom est Keith! Dit le vampire.  
  
Ginny ne répondit rien. Le vampire avait commencer a marcher et elle le suiva. Keith s'arrêta devant la maison sinistre.  
  
-Tu veux entrer? Demanda t'il.  
  
Ginny leva la tête et regarda la maison puis Keith.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-C'est L'antre de Pré-Au-Lard!  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre!!!!!!!!! AHHH je suis contente! J'aime les reviews que j'ai eu!! AHHH je suis toute contente et grâce a ça, je vous donne tout de suite le chapitre deux!! Alors partons pour les remerciement!  
  
Remerciements!  
  
Lyra.b : Ben voilà! J'espère que tu aime ce chapitre! Stp, dit moi comment tu le trouve! C'est assez important pour moi!  
  
Aria Lupin : Salut Aria la folle!!! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic!! Et je suis toute joyeuse de voir que tu la lis! J'ai vu pas mal de tes fics et ça me fais chaud au c?ur que tu aime ça!! Je sais, ce chapitre est pas assez morbide pour moi. Mais ça s'en viens!!! =)  
  
p.s :J'aime les grosse review!!!  
  
Valerie : Salut toi! Tu est celle qui ma laisser tout plein de reviews?? Si oui je suis contente de voir que tu continu a lire, sinon désolé, je me suis tromper de Valerie! J'avoue que ça fais bizarre voir Ginny comme ça, mais j'avait envie de changer un personnage qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup! Et Ginny est la seule qui m'est venue en tête!  
  
Faia Ryuu : Salut! Je sais le premier chapitre était pas très morbide! Je parlait pour plus tard, il y a tout plein d'idée qui galope dans ma tête et c'est de ces idées que je parlait! Tu verra. sera bien plus tard! =)  
  
Amy Malefoy : Salut!!! J'espère que ça te plait le gros changement de Ginny, mais c'est pas fini je t'assure!! Et grâce a toi j'ai expliquer un peu sur Drago, j'espère que c'est ok? J'avoue que tu avait raison, mais je voulait faire Drago légèrement plus gentil et mystérieux, c'était un peu mon but! Mais, maintenant je crois que ça explique plusieurs chose! La lettre, je n'avait aucune idée pour quoi mettre dedans. C'est pas grave pour les compliments, j'aime mieux une reviews comme la tienne qu'une reviews pleine de compliments, je peux pas m'améliorer et je ne fais pas de progrès! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews! J'attend des reproches pour le prochains chapitre! =) (Je rigola en parlant de reproche! )  
  
Alors c'est tout!! Je veux vos reviews! Et un petit quizz pour le plaisir! Dite moi ce que vous pensez qui se passera dans le prochains chapitre!!!!!!!!  
  
Xxx  
  
Saria! 


	3. Ginny tells

Chapitre 3 Ginny tells  
  
Ginny regarda a nouveau la maison. Aux fenêtres, les toiles d'araignée pendaient de partout, la maison donnait des air abandonner et inhabité, mais si l'on regardait la maison de plus près, tout le monde y verrait une animation toute particulière. Ginny accepta et suivit Keith dans l'allée qui se rendait a la porte lugubre de la maison. Keith l'ouvrit dans un grincement a faire glacer le sang. Ginny frissonna mais Keith avait l'air parfaitement indifférent. Il referma la porte derrière elle et salua quelque vampires de la place. Il expliqua que certains vampire allaient dans cette antre pour se relaxer d'un long voyage. A l'intérieur, tout était différent. Les murs étaient beige et laissait imaginer que la maison était vieille. Elle était battis a la mode du 16eme sicles. Ginny regardait tout autour avec des yeux émerveiller. Un autre vampire s'approcha d'eux. C'était une femme. Elle avait de long cheveux rouge, elle avait les yeux blanc argent. Elle souriait beaucoup.  
  
-Bonsoir Keith! Dit t'elle d'une voix mystérieuse.  
  
-Ah Aakita! Déjà revenue?  
  
-Oui, la chasse était plutôt ennuyante! Mais au moins, ici il y a de la chair fraîche! Répondit Aakita en regardant Ginny.  
  
-Elle n'ai pas a manger celle la! Dit Keith en se plaçant a coté de Ginny, retourne chez toi Ginny!  
  
Ginny recula et quitta la maison. Elle marcha le loin de la ruelle et continua sur la rue principal. Puis elle entra dans le parc de l'école. Elle s'assit près du lac et regarda l'eau. Elle vit même le soleil se lever sans même rentrer a l'école. Elle regarda pendant un long moment la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, puis la cacha avec la manche de son chandail. Drago fut le premier a aller la voir. Il s'assit gentiment près d'elle et admira le lac.  
  
-Alors? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Que veux tu savoir? Répondit Ginny.  
  
-Tu est mangemort?  
  
Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête et Drago vit sa réponse dans son reflet. Elle continua de regarder l'eau et le reflets des gens qui passaient tout autour du lac. Drago était rester en silence près d'elle, lui aussi regardait le lac, mais il ne s'intéressait pas au autres. Il regardait Ginny.  
  
-Comme elle a changer, pense t'il, elle n'est plus comme avant, elle n'est plus innocente! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui la pousse a faire tout ça.  
  
Ginny regarda Drago et vit que ces yeux regardait son propre reflet.  
  
-Pourquoi me regarde tu? Lui demanda t'elle.  
  
-Je me demandais. . . pourquoi, qu'est ce qui te pousse a faire tout ça?  
  
-J'ai mes raisons. . Marmona t'elle.  
  
-Je peux savoir? Demanda Drago en tournant la tête vers elle.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, non, j'aime mieux pas désolé!  
  
Ginny ce leva et entra dans l'école. Drago resta assis a la regarder partir. Deux personne viens s'asseoir pres de lui.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec une Grinfondor?  
  
-C'est pas de tes affaires Goyle!  
  
Drago ce leva et suivit Ginny a l'intérieur de l'école. Celle ci montait les escaliers de marbre et se dirigeas vers sa salle commune, elle sentait qu'on l'observait et qu'on la suivait. Elle avança plus vite mais cette impression de se lassa pas d'elle. Ginny finit par prendre son courage a deux mains et se retourna. Elle fit face a Drago qui s'arrêta a quelque pas d'elle.  
  
-J'aimerais vraiment savoir! Dit t'il.  
  
Ginny regarda tout autour d'elle, puis soupira.  
  
-D'accord. . . mais pas ici!  
  
Elle fit quelque pas, attrapa le bras de Drago et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Elle l'emmena dans la volière et elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
-Écoute bien parce que c'est long. . . Commença Ginny.  
  
Pendant tout le temps qu'elle parlait, Drago la fixa. Les hiboux entrait et sortait par les fenêtres, certain dormait d'autre mangeait. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel et descendait maintenant. Toute la journée, Ginny expliquait, et racontait son histoire. Drago n'osait pas l'interrompe, il l'écoutait sagement.  
  
Fin du chapitre 3!!!!  
  
Je sais il est cour, mais je veux pas trop vous en donner! Le prochain chapitre, l'action commence vraiment!!! C'est joyeux non? Lol! La, c'était un peu de théorie mais l'action commence vraiment au prochain chapitre!!!  
  
Laissez moi des Reviews Svp!!!  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Jill Valentine : ouais je sais que ça va vite, mais j'ai hâte a l'action!!!!! Je t'ai déjà répondu pour Keith et tout le reste!! :0  
  
Aria Lupin : oui oui, ça va devenir vampire bientôt, très bientôt!!! Fais moi confiance!!!  
  
Faia Ryuu :ouais, je crois pas qu'il y a beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre. mais ca s'en viens!!!! 


End file.
